


Ingatan

by Murasaki Aoi (Lady_Bellatrix)



Category: Kamen Rider Decade | Masked Rider Decade, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Decade pre-series, Drama, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Murasaki%20Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keinginan yang besar hanya bisa dibayar dengan bayaran yang besar pula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ingatan

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer_** : _Copyright_ Kamen Rider Decade ada pada Toei dan Ishinomori Production. xxxHolic adalah karya CLAMP dan diterbitkan pertama kali oleh Kodansha. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfiction_ belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperburuk citra karya asli atau orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya. _Fanfiction_ ini mengandung penggambaran cinta seorang lelaki kepada lelaki lain. Jika Anda tidak menyukai dan/atau alergi dengan tema tersebut, sangat disarankan untuk mengklik tombol _back_ atau menutup _tab_ bersangkutan. Penulis menyatakan tidak bertanggung jawab atas akibat-akibat apapun yang mungkin terjadi jika ada pembaca yang membenci dan/atau alergi dengan tema-tema tersebut tetap nekat membaca _fanfiction_ ini.

Tsukasa duduk melipat kaki. Diliriknya Daiki yang tidur pulas di sampingnya. Mereka berdua beruntung menemukan gudang kosong ini, setidaknya sedikit lebih hangat daripada harus tidur di udara terbuka. Daiki memeluk erat-erat Diendriver dan rambutnya berantakan menutupi muka. Tsukasa menyibakkan rambut Daiki dan mengelus pelan pipinya. Sudah beberapa lama Tsukasa berpikir, ah, mungkin sejak mereka berdua memulai perjalanan ini. Tsukasa tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dan jalan apa yang harus ditempuhnya, jalan yang terjal dan pedih. Lebih baik dia dan Daiki bergerak sendiri-sendiri. Tujuannya tercapai, tujuan Daiki juga. Manipulatifkah dia? Tsukasa sendiri tak bisa menjawab. Sekali pernah dia bicarakan ini dengan Daiki. Reaksi Daiki persis seperti yang diduganya.

Saatnya dia harus berpisah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Sudah saatnya. Cepat atau lambat dia harus berpisah dengan pria ini, yang selama ini diam-diam dijadikannya tempat bersandar. Dia harus pergi diam-diam, agar Daiki tak bisa mencegahnya. Toh akhirnya mereka berdua pasti akan berpisah juga. Menundanya hanya akan memperpekat kepedihan.

Tsukasa menggenggam tangan Daiki, menyibakkan rambut hitam lelaki itu lagi dan berbisik pelan di telinganya. Dia tahu Daiki yang masih tertidur tak bisa mendengarnya. Dia tahu itu sia-sia.

“Daiki, maafkan aku,” Tsukasa tak kuasa menahan air mata yang merembes di sudut matanya. “Cepat atau lambat kita akan berpisah. Lebih baik seperti ini,” Tsukasa menelan ludah, “aku tahu kau pasti akan membenciku. Tak apa, Daiki, tak apa, aku pantas menerimanya. Kau pasti menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku. Terima kasih karena kau sudah memberikan kenangan yang berharga bagiku. Semoga kelak aku masih bisa melihatmu lagi,” Tsukasa mengecup pelan kening Daiki. “Selamat tinggal.”

Tsukasa memasukkan surat yang sudah disiapkannya sebelumnya ke dalam ransel Daiki. Disambarnya ranselnya sendiri lalu bangkit. Tsukasa harus berjalan pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan kekasihnya. Dia tahu satu hal lagi yang harus dilakukan, juga siapa orang yang bisa membantunya.

***O***

Gerimis masih turun. Yuuko melayangkan pandang ke halaman belakang. Angin bertiup, membuat rambut panjang, gaun hitam dengan bahu terbuka dan hiasan kain berlambang bulan sabit di tusuk kondenya berkibaran. Yuuko turun dari lantai rumah menuju ke halaman belakang tokonya. Yuuko membiarkan dirinya tersiram hujan. Wajahnya masih tampak serius. Tadi empat orang itu telah datang dan pergi saat hujan. Langit yang cerah jadi mendung dan kini hujan turun lagi.

Terdengar suara pintu kertas menggeser membuka. Watanuki dan Mokona muncul dengan membawa teh dan makanan. Watanuki turun dari rumah ke halaman, berdiri di samping Yuuko yang tampak serius.

“Apa tamunya datang dari dunia lain seperti tadi? Apa akan ada transaksi besar seperti tadi lagi?”

Yuuko tak menjawab. Mokona melompat ke bahu Watanuki dan memandang Yuuko. Maru dan Moro ikut turun ke halaman juga.

Yuuko mendadak bicara, “Dia datang.”

Tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu yang Watanuki tak tahu harus menyebutnya tirai atau dinding, antara transparan dan translusen. Seorang lelaki jangkung bermantel dan bercelana hitam serta berkemeja merah muncul dari sana.

Yuuko langsung bicara padanya, “Aku sudah menunggumu, pengembara. Tentunya kau punya permintaan sampai bisa datang ke toko ini. Kau bisa mengembara ke berbagai dunia, jadi tentunya bukan itu permintaanmu. Katakan, apa yang kau inginkan.”

“Betulkah kau bisa kabulkan permintaan apa saja?”

“Asal bayarannya setimpal.”

“Penyihir Dimensi …,” Tsukasa berhenti sejenak dan menelan ludah, “aku ingin Dai Shocker dihalangi dari melintasi dimensi dan berpindah-pindah dunia.”

“Tentunya kau tahu itu permintaan yang lebih berat daripada memiliki kekuatan untuk melintasi dimensi. Yang kau ingin halangi juga hanya kelompok tertentu.”

“Masih bisakah …?”

“Hanya sementara.”

“Ba-bayarannya?”

“Ingatanmu tentang orang yang kaucintai.”

Semua kenangan tentang Daiki berkelebat dalam kepala Tsukasa. Saat mereka pertama kali bertemu bertahun-tahun lalu. Saat Tsukasa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Saat Daiki menerima cintanya. Senyum Daiki. Tawa Daiki. Kesedihan. Kekecewaan. Semua waktu yang sudah mereka lalui bersama.

Tsukasa mencengkeram mantelnya. Watanuki memandang Tsukasa dengan tegang.

Yuuko kembali bicara pada Tsukasa, “Kau tahu jalan yang terbentang di depan. Bagaimana? Masih ingin keinginanmu terkabul?”

Tsukasa menelan ludah lagi, masih terus mencengkeram jaketnya.

“Walau hanya sedikit ….”

“Kau yakin?”

Tsukasa mengangguk sedih.

“Baiklah,” Yuuko mengulurkan tangannya, telapak tangannya terbuka. Dia bicara pada Watanuki, “Watanuki, tolong ambilkan kotak beludru biru tua kecil di rak sudut gudang. Nomor tiga dari atas.”

“Baik!” Watanuki langsung melesat menuju gudang ditemani Maru dan Moro.

Tsukasa memejamkan matanya. Sesuatu yang bercahaya berpusar di telapak tangan Yuuko.

Derap langkah cepat Watanuki terdengar mendekat. Rupanya dia sudah kembali dari gudang. Diulurkannya kotak itu pada Yuuko.

“Watanuki, buka kotaknya.”

Saat kotak itu dibuka, terlihatlah suatu batu bening tak berwarna yang bentuknya tak beraturan. Benda bercahaya di tangan Yuuko terhisap masuk ke dalam batu itu, membuatnya berwarna seperti bunga sakura yang pucat.

“Bayaranmu sudah kuterima. Kau bisa lanjutkan perjalananmu.”

Tsukasa membuka matanya. Watanuki mendadak berkata, “Tunggu sebentar!”, lalu buru-buru menutup kotak beludru di tangannya, menyerahkannya pada Mokona dan menyambar plastik bening di tangan Maru. Tak lama kemudian Watanuki sudah kembali. Di tangannya ada dua buah onigiri.

“Pe-perjalananmu pasti berat. Yang bisa kulakukan cuma ini ….”

Tsukasa menerima onigiri itu, lalu memandang Watanuki dan Yuuko bergantian, “Terima kasih,” ucapnya dengan lirih. Dia lalu membalikkan badan, berjalan menghilang menembus tirai dimensi.

***O***

Tsukasa tiba di sebuah kota. Terlihat asing, tapi dia tahu lokasi apa ini. Tsukasa tanpa ragu berjalan ke arah pos polisi terdekat dan mengeluarkan sepotong kertas dari ranselnya. Dia langsung bicara pada salah satu petugas.

“Permisi, saya mencari orang ini ….”

Di kertas itu tertulis satu nama.

Godai Yuusuke.

***O***

Watanuki menggenggam cangkir tehnya dan memutar mutarnya. Wajahnya tertunduk.

“Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?” Yuuko bertanya.

“Ah, itu, Yuuko-san, hanya …. Tak kusangka dalam sehari aku akan dua kali melihat orang-orang yang membayar permintaan dengan ingatannya ….”

Yuuko memandang Watanuki dengan sedih, “Orang-orang yang membayar permintaan dengan ingatan mereka punya keinginan besar yang ingin mereka wujudkan ….”

**Author's Note:**

> Oke. Ini _crossover_ pertamaku. Sempat bingung bikin nentuin permintaan dan bayarannya. Kok susah banget nyari _fanfic_ _crossover_ dua fandom ini sih? Padahal sama-sama _multiverse_ lho.
> 
> Jadi, saran? Komentar?


End file.
